


Waiting

by thecat_13145



Series: Bones/Numb3rs Crossover [4]
Category: Bones (TV), Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s07 e13 The Past in the Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third tile to the left of Cisterns of the fifth cubicle in the second floor bathroom was loose. Booth didn’t know if it had always being like that, or if Ian had worked it loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this between watching Season 7 and 8. Because Booth found them way too quickly unless someone told him where to look.   
> Ian seemed like a logical suspect.

The third tile to the left of Cisterns of the fifth cubicle in the second floor bathroom was loose. Booth didn’t know if it had always being like that, or if Ian had worked it loose. 

After 5pm, that bathroom was nearly always deserted on a Friday night, but he’s still careful to lock the door before he eases it lose.

The photos are long range ones, carefully clipped to remove any features that could be used to identify where they are.

Even if anyone did find them, they look like normal (if slightly creepy) photos of a mother and her child playing together, but he knows it’s Bones.

He doesn’t know if it’s Ian who finds them every week, takes the shots or whether he’s called in a favour or even if it’s one of his baby snipers. 

Each week he looks at them, marvelling at how big Christina is getting. At how wrong Brennan looks as a blonde. Then he takes a match and sets it on fire, flushing the ashes down the toilet.

Each Friday on his way down to the parking lot, he’ll run into Ian somewhere on the route and the other man cocks his head, as if to say “You want me to bring her in?”  
And each week, Booth shakes his head. Because he has to trust Bones.


End file.
